Tears of Ice
by Amani Hershel
Summary: Here for Archive purposes
1. Default Chapter

Amani: Wow for once it isn't a angst niffty! Alright I know this is short, but I just wanted to write this, but this will most likely turn angst later if I get enough reviews I will write more so please review.  
  
Tears of Ice  
  
By: Amani Hershel  
  
Marik looked up smiling one thing he loved about Japan was snow he had never seen it back home. Isis had gone back to Egypt while he had decided to stay with his friends they had lived together for a couple months she had said that she missed Egypt, but Marik knew that was not true she had not a proved of his relationship with his dark. She still hated him. Hated him for imprisoning Marik, for killing there father, but mainly because of all the times Malik had beaten Marik she would never forgive him for making that much harm com to her brother. She was afraid to leave the only reason she had stayed as long as she had was because of her fear of Malik hurting him again.  
  
Marik sighed watching his breath dance in the chilly air. At one point he to had hated his yami wanted to tear him in two with his bare hands. However now things had changed drastically. Malik was what made him happy and that was all that mattered to him. He looked down at his feet shivering slightly from the cold. Suddenly he felt warmth. He looked behind from the bench he sat on in the back yard to see his yami. He clung to the blanket Malik had given him. Malik sat by him wrapping an arm around the teen. He leaned down whispering into Marik's ear as if afraid if he was too loud he would brake this moment.  
  
"Come inside your going to get sick." Marik sighed leaning his head on his dark half's shoulder. "You really like this stuff don't you?" Marik nodded into the shoulder.  
  
"But." Malik lifted him in his arms. "You have to keep me warm." Marik blushed slightly then leaned up nuzzling the dark's neck. "How do you propose I do that." He said Almost purring. Malik smirked at this.  
  
"Oh I have couple idea's that may... Interest you." Marik brushed his lips against Malik's not giving the other time to respond. "Tease." He muttered under his breath as they made their way back to the house.  
  
"Only for you Malik, only for you."  
  
TBC  
  
Amani: Well if I get some reviews I'll continue I just felt like writing a fluffy Malik Marik fic pwease review pwetty pwease.  
  
Malik: your just plain pathetic when it comes to this aren't you.? Amani: Shut it! 


	2. painful memories

Amani: All right I'm going to go ahead and continue this. Thankies for the reviews. ^___^ Marik=Hikari Malik=Yami  
  
Tears of Ice  
By: Amani Hershel  
  
Malik sat in the windowsill of the den sipping his tea. Marik had fallen asleep as soon as they walked in the door. He looked from out to window to his golden haired angle. Marik stirred in his sleep rubbing his stomach reveling a long thin line along it. Malik flinched slightly.  
  
That was the scar he had recived when Malik had tried to rape him. Malik's breath deepened as he recalled that night. Thank Ra Isis had came. She had then temporarily sealed Malik into the Rod. At first Malik had tried to struggle then soon it finally kicked in what he had done he had not been expected to be reawakened, nor did he want to be. Marik wouldn't talk to anyone for almost a month and rarely ate, but soon after Marik had entered the Rod to see Malik, he had wanted to know if he was all right.  
  
Malik had not believed that, he had taken everything from his light raping him even and here he was asking if he was okay. After that the beatings stooped and they had started to form a bond Isis of course hated this along with the pharaoh and his groupies. Only Bakura and Ryou had stayed by them. Malik looked back over to the snow. His hikari was right it was magnificent. Malik soon became lost in the cycle of it. Then was pulled out as he sensed his light waking. He walked before the couch kneeling before the waking hikari.  
  
A noise came from Marik as rolled over facing his yami.  
  
"M-malik what are you doin?" "Hmmm, watching over my angle seeing how sexy you look with the fire going off of your skin." Marik blushed slightly turning his head. Malik moved Marik's feet slightly sitting on the edge staring into the fire. In no time flat Marik had crawled into his dark's lap head resting upon Malik's chest. Malik ran his hand through the golden locks playing with the end strands, and there they sat for a long time in warm silence.  
  
It was suddenly broken by the phone ringing. Malik growled slightly he did not like this thing his light had called a phone it made too much noise at the wrong times. Malik lifted it to his ear. "Moshi Moshi."  
  
"Malik? This is Ryou." "Oh Ryou did you want to talk to Marik?" "No that's okay. Listen, me and Bakura were gonna go out do you and Marik want to come with us?" Malik placed the phone down looking down to his light. "You wanna go with Bakura and Ryou?" He asked already knowing the answer the light nodded. "Alright where do you want us to meet you?" "Umm, the park sound good at seven?" Malik nodded." Alight see you there." Malik placed the phone down.  
  
Marik got up stretching. Malik not liking being deprived of snuggling with his hikari quickly pulled him back down. "Malik c'mon." "No they'll wait." Marik smiled up at his dark. "A little while longer then." Malik gazed down at the boy in his lap knowing full well he could never hurt him again, never again.  
  
TBC  
  
Amani: Okay a touch of angst and I had to bring Ryou and Bakura there soooo cute together again thank you for the reviews. ^___^ 


	3. Christmas shopping

Amani: Okay this is a little longer than the other two sorry if this chaps kinda wonked out I haven't really sleep so I worked on this. Well please enjoy the next chap of Tears of Ice.  
  
Tears no Ice  
By: Amani Hershel  
  
Bakura felt his hikari shiver from the side of him. He looked down to the platinum haired boy. His cheeks were a light pink due to the cold. Bakura pulled Ryou closer to him pulling him under his long trench coat.  
  
The hikari looked up at him smiling before snuggling as close as bodily possible sighing happily. Bakura reached into his pocket pulling out a cigarette and a lighter. He offered one to his light. Ryou shook his head. Bakura placed it into his mouth hoping for it to give him some warmth. It was never this damn cold in Egypt. Ryou coughed not wanting Ryou's cold to get worse he put the item back in his pocket. [Awww see how much he loves Ryou-kun. ^___^]  
  
Bakura looked up seeing Malik and Marik approaching them. Bakura nudged Ryou who's eyes had shut closed motioning over to the other hikari and yami. Ryou stood going over to his best friend.  
  
"I am glad you two could come." He said brightly. Bakura lifted himself as well going over to the group. Marik looked up at Bakura like an excited child.  
  
"So where are we going first?" Marik asked.  
  
"I don't really care." Bakura looked over to light waiting for him to choose.  
  
Malik brought his arms around himself. "Somewhere warm would be nice."  
  
Ryou made a puzzles face but then got one of those classic cartoon 'I got a light bulb over my head ' face.  
  
"Why don't we go Christmas shopping 'Kura and Malik could go, and I'll go with Marik." Malik looked confused now. "Christmas?" Ryou glanced over a Bakura.  
  
"Kura will explain it to you so what time we want to meet back?"  
  
Bakura looked at his watch 7:55 "How about in an hour right here?"  
  
They split into their two groups the yamis going one way and the hikaris going the other. ------------------------------------  
  
Bakura walked by his closest friend down the sidewalk. "So explain what were doing exactly."  
  
"Well what Ryou told me was basically it's a time to spend with your love ones and you exchange gifts."  
  
"So I need to get Marik something?"  
  
"That's what I get from it."  
  
Malik looked over at the raider. "How is he doing about his fathers death?" Bakura looked down to the ground.  
  
"At first he was hurt wouldn't come out of his room, but I think then he realized that bastard was never around and he didn't even know his own father, but Ryou's too loyal he still morns over him though I can tell he really doesn't care. I've gone into his mind he hates himself for not caring that's why I need to be with him now." He sighed. "That's also why I invited Marik and you I think it would do Ryou some good to be able to talk to someone else besides me." Bakura looked to the other dark. "Sorry for rambling on like that."  
  
"I understand. We.." He paused trying to choose his words they were now in an ally. "Even thought we can come close we cannot truly feel any other emotion other than negative ones." Bakura gave his trade mark smirk.  
  
"Sometimes I wonder why they put up with us."  
  
"Because were so damn sexy." And with that said the two yamis headed out of the ally. ---------------------- Marik and Ryou stood in a little vender looking for things to get their yamis.  
  
"So what are you going to get for Bakura Ryou?"  
  
"Hmm, I'm not really sure yet."  
  
Marik laughs I think I just found something perfect for your yami." "Nani?" Marik holds up giant hello kitty plushie.  
  
"I think if I got him that I would have accomplished scaring the bloody hell out of him."  
  
The two boys laughed and joked going from shop to shop. Soon all four had meet back at park. Bakura automatically went over to hikairi snuggling to keep warm and some Malik was doing the same thing to Marik. Ryou began a coughing fit and Bakura held him closer.  
  
"Look we better get going we'll see you later." And with that they were gone.  
  
Malik sighed. "They really need to be more careful one day someone's going to see them.  
  
"He was worried for Ryou."  
  
Malik gazed down at his light that was now wrapped in his trench coat as Malik leaned his back to a tree. "Do you want to go home?" Marik shook his head. "It'll snow soon I want to see it can we go driving just the two of us?"  
  
Malik smiled nodding the two walked over to were Malik had parked. Soon they were driving on the highway Marik clinging to his dark a couple months ago Marik wouldn't have been caught dead riding with his yami, but after Marik had taught him he had became an excellent driver. They took a scenic route and parked atop a hill. The moon was full and beautiful. Malik removed his helmet siting on the ground against a tree. Marik soon crawled into his lap like a content kitten. The snow became to fall one fell on Marik's nose and he looked at it making the most adorable face Malik had ever seen. Malik leaned down pressing his lips to Marik's own. Marik smiled into the kiss then pulled away looking back to the moon he yawned curling back into his other half.  
  
Malik leaned down to whisper in Marik's ear. "Oyasumi koibitou." The two then fell asleep in each others arms.  
  
TBC  
  
Amani: I know I said his would become an angst, but I guess I am just in a fluffy mood. If you are looking for and angst check out my other story Blood and Tears. It's a Ryou/Bakura angst. Please review thankies much. ^____^ 


	4. Say no more

Amani: It's only been a couple days but it feels like forever since I last updated well enjoy this chap of Tears of Ice Thankies ^____^  
  
Tears of Ice  
By: Amani Hershel  
  
Marik awoke in his yami's arms nodding it had to be at least mind afternoon. He went to sit up finding the cape of his yami wrapped around him. He looked back at the sleeping dark mouthing a silent thank you, not wanting to wake him. Things had become wonderful and full of happiness for the two ever since. images played in Marik's head. Malik over him, himself pleading for the yami to stop, blood his blood Marik swallowed at the lump in his throat shaking his head. No! That was a long time ago! Malik would never hurt him again he loved Marik! Marik hated himself for thinking Malik would ever hurt him again, but he had to admit some part of him was still not ready to fully forgive his yami.  
  
"Marik?" The hikari looked back to see his yami awake. "Oh Malik I'm sorry did I wake you?" He said a little shakily. Malik shook his head bring the light into his arms. Marik hide his face in his other half's neck.  
  
Malik began stroking the others hair. "I scene you have frustration my aibou." Marik pulled away looking up at the dark. "M-malik?" "Hai." "Y-you love me right?" Malik held him tighter. "Of course I do what would cause you to think anything else?" Marik's fist tightened in the material of Malik's shirt. "Marik." "N-nothing." The light looked away. Malik held Marik firmly by the chin causing him to look back at him. " I don't like it when you lie to me Marik." "Gomen." The light looked down once again. Malik sighed standing. Marik looked up at his dark half who was now looking away from him and looking towards the ocean. "Malik are you angry?"  
  
"No Marik I'm not angry I understand you can't fully forgive me for what I did to you." Marik realized his yami must have read his feelings through their link. Malik punched the tree by him causing dark crimson to run over his hand. "And for what I was going to do if Isis hadn't stopped me. Marik I would have!" "Don't say it!" The light stood up. "Marik I." "Stop I don't want to hear it!" Marik's eyes were already watered and as he closed them the tears caressed down his face. Suddenly he felt warm arms wrap around him in an embrace. "Malik." "Let's go home now Marik." Marik nodded against his yami's chest. Malik placed a hand on each side of the light's face bring his face to meet the lips that kissed his tears. They got onto the motorcycle driving home as the wind ran through Marik's hair drying anymore- shed tears.  
  
TBC  
  
Amani again short. --; This was slightly angsty Well review and I'll try to get the next chap soon I have slight writers block I know what the plot will be, but suggestions are wanted and needed Thankies much. ^___^ 


	5. More tears

Amani: Okayzies I believe this is where the plot will start maybe not if I get into my fluffy mode. Well enjoy this chap. It would have been up sooner if FF.net had let me.  
  
Tears of Ice By: Amani Hershel  
  
Malik got off of the motor cycle Marik following the ride had been quite. Malik walked in leaving the door open for his hikari. When Marik came in he found his dark staring at the wall as he sat on the couch. Marik sat by him leaving plenty of room between the two as he looked down at the floor.  
  
Malik had said he was not angry, but Marik could sense something was wrong. Malik suddenly pulled the sennen [forgive me if I spelt it wrong ^^;] rod out from his belt staring at it intently. Marik attempted looking through the others thoughts to see what was troubling the dark. //Stop it Marik// Malik warned sternly. / G-Gomen forgive me I just wanted to know what was troubling you. / Marik got up. "I'm going over to Ryou's." The hikari desperately wanted to leave until Malik was acting more normal, but was stopped when Malik grabbed his elbow with bruising force. "Ow . Malik?" "Did I saw you could leave?" His voice sounded dangerous.  
  
"N-no but." Malik tightened his grip. "Malik please stop your hurting me." Marik said as calmly as he possibly could. "Stop whining." What was going on? Why was Malik doing this? Malik tightened his grip further bring a cry from the hikari.  
  
"Onegai Malik stop!" Malik's eyes were strange for a moment as if readjusting to a dark room. He looked up at his light than at his hand letting go. "G-go to Ryou's." Marik stared down at the yami who would not meet his gaze for a moment before running out of the house not bothering to take his bike keys.  
  
Malik sat there staring at his hand that had had held Marik. Why? Why had he done that he could barley recall the words that had left his lips as if they hadn't been his own. He then glanced to the rod. Why had he brought it out? Most of all why had he yelled at Marik? Hurt him even. Malik let out a frustrated sigh, Laying back on the couch. "Marik."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Marik continued running to the other hikari's house. Tears streaming. Malik had not hurt him badly, but it was more shock than pain. Malik was acting like he had a couple months ago. Marik knocked one the hikari's door needing to see him. Ryou was the one to answer the door.  
  
"Mar-" Ryou was cut off as Marik through his self into the others arms crying into his shoulder. "Marik are you alright." That was a stupid question of course the boy was not alright. Ryou led him into the living room siting on the couch with him stroking the others hair. "Marik what's wrong?" The other questioned pulling the Egyptian away just enough to wipe his tears which were only followed by more. Marik glanced down at his elbow right above his armlet. Ryou followed his gaze seeing a perfect bruise of a hand. "Marik-kun did someone hurt you?" Marik forced himself to look at the other light. "Malik." He whispered quietly. "Malik? Malik did that?" The hikari nodded. "Did he mean to?" "I-I don't really know he was acting a bit odd so I tried to use our link to find out what was wrong, he snapped at me I said I was coming over here. Then he grabbed me and began to yell at me I told him to let go but that only seemed to make him angry. Then he let me go I know I am over acting, but I guess he just scared me. I-I don't want him to go back to how he was. " Ryou nodded understanding. "Do you want to stay here tonight? Marik shook his head "I'll be fine I just want to stay here for awhile if it's alright."  
  
"Oi, what's going on?" The two lights looked back to see Bakura in a pair a jean and drying his hair with a towel. Ryou stood smiling "I'll go make some tea." He motioned for the oblivious yami to follow him. Ryou told him what the hikari had said. "That's odd why would Malik do that?" I don't know I think he scared Marik though. Marik's afraid of things going back to how it use to be." Ryou glanced back at the hikari sitting on the couch. "I doubt Malik would ever mean to hurt Marik."  
  
Bakura ran a hand through his still damp hair. "Did." Ryou averted his eyes from his yami. "What is it Ryou?" Ryou smiled at him brightly. "Nothing never mind." Bakura placed a hand on the side of his light's face. "Ryou what is it? What were you going to tell me?" Ryou paused a minute before opening his eyes to look at his yami. "Did you ever mean to hurt me when you beat me?" "Ryou. I was lost in darkness all I knew was hate I didn't mean to hurt you I just didn't know what else to do when you made me feel things I did not understand." He leaned down brushing his lips against his light's. "Feelings such as the love I have for you." Ryou placed his hand atop his yami's smiling. "I love you." He whispered softly. "As I do you." He leaned down brushing his lips to his hikari's before they came back into the living room where Marik was waiting.  
  
TBC  
  
Amani: Well it was suppose to be angst but Bakura and Ryou had to have there damn fluff moment.  
  
Ryou: Hey are you saying there's something wrong with me and 'Kura snuggling?! Any way I don't like it when you all angsty!  
  
Malik: In corner what happened my snuggle time? Amani: Malik my good friend it gets worse for you now ohh sooo much worse BWHAHAHAH!! Amani: Well be sure to review!! Thankies much. ^____^ 


	6. Breakfast?

Amani: I know it's late sorry needless to say I still have writers block so this is basically just a sweet morning fic sorry I will try to actually get into the plot next chapter but with school and all I stay busy busy plus I just got FF X damn addictive game! But I lovies ^__^ Well sorry for the wait and suggestions always welcome. Well please enjoy.  
  
Tears of Ice By: Amani Hershel  
  
Marik lay on the mat Ryou had given him to sleep on. He was thankful he had not had to go back to Malik yet. Marik shivered remembering the day's events. Malik his eyes had looked different not empty as Marik's many mind slaves had just distant. Marik sighed the image clear in his mind. He would return home tomorrow and everything would be fine. Marik ran his hand through his hair tracing down the beginning of the memory told out in scars. The very thing that had given birth to Malik to his soul mate. Marik had hated his father for it, however he would go through the ritual gods knows how many times to stay with Malik. Isis couldn't even understand how he could be around his yami anymore after what he had been put through by the dark. Yes the Marik Ishtar a couple months ago would have agreed, but there was something about Malik. Something that made Marik feel he had to forgive the yami.  
  
Marik rolled over he knew sleep would not bless him well tonight.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ryou sat up stretching. "Good morning Mari-" Ryou looked down to see no sign of the other hikari. "That's strange he must have left already." Ryou got out of bed heading to his yami's room usually Bakura and him slept together, but Ryou had wanted to stay with Marik that night as he usually did every night the Egyptian boy came over. Bakura was not always to thrilled by this seeing as he lost something warm to snuggle with on those nights. Ryou cracked the door open just as h had expected his yami still lie there lost in sleep. Ryou walked around to the side of the bed. Ryou suppressed a giggle shaking his yami lightly on the shoulder.  
  
" 'Kura." The only reply to the light was a moan of one that had never been a morning person. Another shake. " 'Kura get up please." Ryou smile widened as his yami threw the pillow over his head desperate to get as much more sleep as he could. Ryou suddenly jumped right on top of the lump of wrinkled blankets and pillows as his victim gave a strange 'ummf' sound. "Wakkie wakkie 'Kura." Tired eyes met those bright chocolate ones identical to his own. Bakura wrapped an arm around him pulling the light down and holding him there nuzzling his neck. " 'Kura let go of me." "Hmm and if I refuse?" Ryou paused smiling. "Then that's okay with me." He wrapped his arms around his darker half's back. "Marik left he didn't tell me." "Back to see Malik?" "I don't know he didn't leave a note or anything." "He'll be fine as I said before I do not believe Malik would hurt Marik on purpose." "Yes I believe that too but, .. I'm still worried I have a bad feeling that's all."  
  
Bakura sighed pulling his face out of hiding. "I fear that aibou your feelings tend to be right." "That's what worries me, but I still, I just can't explain it. It is as if Malik wasn't the one that hurt him." "Aibou.. All we can do is see how things turn out for those two and help them on the way." "I just want to see Marik happy and Malik is what makes him happy, however what if Malik hurts him in the process?" "Hikari I really just don't know they will have to find there way as we found ours . I am sorry you had to experience so much pain along the way though." Bakura looked away but only had soft hands placed on the sides of his face bring his gaze back to his light. "Bakura I would go through any hardship for you our love passes pain I love you," "Ryou." Bakura closed his eyes smiling. "You are much stronger than I could ever hope to become."  
  
Ryou smiled brightly I'll go make breakfast." "Alright." There was a moment of silence. "Ahh 'Kura?" "Hai?" "I need you to let go of me first." This only caused the raider to tighten his grip. "Don't wanna. " "Then I can't make breakfast." "Screw it." Ryou smiled. "Whatever you say yami."  
  
TBC  
  
Amani: Damn so short that's what I get for writing this at 2:00 am . Okay okay I know hey I was in a Bakura Ryou mood sorry don' worry I guarantee in the next chap Marik and Malik will face each other about what happen hell what else am I gonna write about? Well please review. 


	7. Dark is no fun without light

Hey people love kinda sucks ya think ya find true love yet there is always somthin' wrong but the thing is it's great to know friendship is always an option sorry I went into depression so there were no updates sorry. Anyway enough of wasting time.  
  
Tears of Ice By: Amani Hershel  
  
Marik walked on his way home he had left without awakening Ryou, he felt he had caused him enough trouble already. He stopped seeing the house he and Malik shared.  
  
'Why? Things were going so perfect why is it fate always finds away to work against me.' Marik sighed he wanted to forget the whole incident, but. he knew that wasn't possible if he left things here things would only get worst. He now rest his hand upon the doorknob opening it and entering. There was a slightly timid voice, which was odd for the tone it was being used by.  
  
~*~*~*~*~* Marik's POV [I wanted to do it] *~*~*~*~*  
  
"H-hikari?" I see my yami walk from the living room every light is off so I can't really see him only sense him. I feel strong arms wrap around me holding me close.  
  
"M-Malik?" I have never heard my yami like this I wrap my arms around him in an embrace. "What is it?"  
  
"I- I thought you had left me.. thank Ra!" He held me closer to him. "Marik I beg of you forgive me!" I felt warmth upon my shoulder. Tears? Malik... My yami he sheds tears for me? I join him in tears. "Baka I love you always." I hold him tighter. "Malik I swear I will never leave you."  
  
"Marik without you no matter how I love darkness it is nothing if there is no light." I led my yami into our room where we lie and give into the embrace of sleep as we hold each other. Malik for you I can forget everything. I love you always my koi, my yami, my Malik.  
  
TBC  
  
KK I know short but there hope you enjoyed ^___^ 


End file.
